Symmetrical Love
by kyonkichi's kitten
Summary: Sequel to Symmetrical Beauty!  Kid and Maka are together, but will Soul and his girlfriend get in their way?  KidXMaka, SoulXJacqueline, more pairings mentioned later. Rated T to be safe. Second in the Symmetrical Saga!
1. Symmetrical Sparring

**A/N: Here we go again! Lol, I posted the last chapter of Symmetrical Beauty last night and here I am already writing the sequel! Lots of sweet reviews- and to Hitode, everything will be revealed! Muahaha!**

**Anyway, my friend sweetsheart is writing a really good Stein/Marie fic at the moment, and it's not really a lemon, which is kind of surprising. But anyway, she'll be putting that up soon, and I'm trying to get her to do it because IT'S AWESOME!**

**Also, you would have noticed by now that I've mentioned Pocky a lot. I love pocky. It's amazing. That is all. **

**That's my ramble for now. Onwards!**

Naturally, a fight like that wouldn't have kept quiet for very long. A fist-fight, or even a weapon fight, would have been normal at Shibusen, and wasn't such big news- but a _verbal_ fight? That was rarely seen around the school, and rumors spread like wildfire.

Tsubaki had rushed off after the fight to try and find Black*Star and tell him what happened. Turned out he didn't need telling- he'd been hiding in a locker a few metres away from the doorway to the Crescent Moon classroom. When she asked what he had been doing there, he rattled on about the assassin's code. Tsubaki took that to mean that he was jumping out and scaring the crap out of the younger, or new, students.

Maka, as usual, didn't care about the rumors, and only rolled her eyes when she walked past students that she'd never seen before that were insisting that they'd been there when the fight happened. She shrugged it off, and walked home early- to Kid's house. He'd stayed back at school to speak with his father, so she left alone, not bothering to tell anyone where she was.

She didn't quite know when she'd started referring to her boyfriend's house as home. But it had all of the qualities of home- love, comfort, warmth, and Pocky.

She had three hours before she had to go back out and practice training with Soul again- they'd lost their resonance, and it'd take a while for them to get it back again. She took a shower, washing off the words that Jacqueline had said to her from her mind at the same time. Maka then walked downstairs and went to the cupboard.

Her boyfriend had been sensitive enough to buy nine boxes of Pocky, so that once she'd had one, there would be eight. She smiled, and grabbed the box closest to her.

She stared down their DVD and movie shelf, trying to find one that wasn't an action film- Kid's, or a sappy chick flick- Liz's or Patti's. Eventually she settled on Harry Potter. Kid had only purchased the series because there were eight films. (**A/N: omg I only noticed this as I was writing it! And I don't own Harry Potter (duh!) JKR does.)**

Halfway through the scene where Harry, Ron and Hermione flew to catch a flying key, the door swung open. Kid, Liz and Patti came in, and Kid sighed in relief when he saw her.

"We were worried about you, we had no idea where you were!" he said, hugging her from over the back of the couch. She leaned her head against his arm.

"Thanks, Maka," Liz said, not without some sarcasm. She grinned, however, ruffling Maka's hair. Maka cried out at her, attempting to fix it, when she found her hands being covered gently by her boyfriends'.

He pulled out each of her pigtails, then redid them, gently pulling her hair back into its previous position. She smiled as he realized that he hadn't done them symmetrically.

"No!" he cried, before walking around the couch to sit next to her. He pulled her left shoulder back, making her sit with her back facing him, and he redid her hair.

"That's better," he sighed. She stayed sitting where she was, leaning on him comfortably.

"Hey, Maka-chaaaan, when are you meeting with Soul?" Patti asked from the other couch, her eyes still fixated on the television screen.

Maka cried out in shock, annoyed with herself for forgetting. She leapt off the couch, ran to the closet, grabbed her coat and gloves, and pulled on her boots. Kid came to stand beside her as she did so.

"What's up, Kid? I have to go, but I'll be back soon." She said, rather hurriedly. He took her hand, and she stopped for a moment.

"I'm going with you."

Maka turned to look at him, and saw the slight scowl upon his face and the frustration deep in his eyes. She noticed that he looked much cuter when he smiled, but she couldn't deny that his annoyed face was attractive too.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to cheat o-"

"It's not you I'm worried about, I trust you completely. It's him I don't trust. Plus, do you really think that Jacqueline won't be there, guarding her 'prize'?" Maka could tell that he'd thought this through, and that no wasn't really an answer. Smiling, she grabbed his hand and together, they ran out of the double, fixed, doors.

"SOUL!" Maka screamed, dropping the scythe. Bad idea- he landed straight on her foot. "DO IT RIGHT!"

"Well," the scythe snapped, "Maybe if you did it properly, there wouldn't be any trouble!"

Jacqueline laughed. "Looks like the slut can't handle him after all."

Kid glared at her. It was his policy not to hit girls, but he was highly tempted. Turns out he didn't need to, because Maka's book flew through the air shortly after the words had been spoken. Jacqueline went down, and Soul transformed back into his human form.

"Maka! Stop being so bloody stupid, and let's get this over with!"

"Well, maybe if you cooperated a bit mor-" she said, and he interrupted her, transforming into a scythe and landing in her open palm. She caught him.

"Shut up. Just shut up," Maka growled under her breath. He was really pissing her off.

Bringing the scythe back a bit, she practiced her typical moves- overhead swing, back handed swing- that one was used to knock people out, not kill them- and side-swipe. As she swung the scythe forward, she couldn't help giving into temptation.

Soul, still in his buki form, flew about twenty feet in the air. Maka prided herself on how far she'd managed to throw him.

"Maka, Kid, Soul." Stein's voice rang out across the clearing next to their school. Stein had arrived, and saw only the last few minutes. Marie-sensei was with him, as usual.

"Maka, in order to be able to properly wield Soul, you shouldn't throw him across the clearing like that. Resonance, complete resonance, requires wholehearted cooperation. Remember that," the doctor said, sitting backwards on his chair. How he'd managed to get into the clearing on that thing was a mystery.

"Yes, sir," she said, before turning to leave the clearing, hand-in-hand with Kid, "I'll remember that next time I want to work with that jerk."

The couple walked away, and Stein and Marie were left with two unconscious students.

"But seriously," Stein said to his companion, "That was quite a good throw."

Marie nodded seriously. "She has a lot of upper-arm strength, probably formed from years of hitting Soul over the head with books."

The pair of them laughed, then laughed even harder about the white-haired boy's predicament, when they realized that Soul was embedded in a large oak tree.

Maka and Kid walked back down the hundreds of steps on their way home, laughing about the series of events that had just happened.

"Hey, Kid, do you think… um…" Maka said, not quite knowing how to ask. As usual, he guessed what she was thinking correctly.

"Yes, Marie-sensei and Stein-sensei are definitely sleeping together," he said.

**A/N: Okay, I'm gonna leave it there for now! How was it? **

**And yes, I ship SteinXMarie. **

**Until the next chapter, BYEEE! xD**

**Xxx Ellie**


	2. Symmetrical Spills

**WOOOOOOOOT! I JUST ATE TWO FREAKING BOXES OF POCKY AND I'VE GONE MENTAL! !**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR READING! YOU'RE AWESOME! TRAAHAHAHA! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU! XDXDXDXD**

**For some reason I write better when I'm FUCKING INSANE! Kid, disclaim, please. I can't be bothered. **

**Kid: "Fine. Ellie does not- OI! PATTY! That giraffe's spots are NOT symmetrical! Get your ass back here now!"**

**Patti: "Ahahaha!" **

**Kid: "!" *runs after Patty***

**Me: "That's okay, Kid. You don't have to stay here and keep me company, or anything." *sighs* "On with the story, I guess… More MakaXKid fluff! YAYYYY!"**

"How many aisles are there in this bloody supermarket?" A voice whined from behind Maka. She turned around and saw Soul standing a few feet away, with Jacqueline.

She turned back and hurried into the next aisle, forgetting what she'd gone back for. Kid waited patiently with the trolley, and she laughed- his back was facing her.

Taking a few steps back, she looked around her to make sure that no-one was watching. When she saw that the gangly, pimply teenager stocking the shelves on the back of an aisle a few sections down wasn't paying attention, she took off, running down the aisle.

He didn't notice her until she landed- and if he hadn't noticed, there must have been something wrong because she landed on top of him, pushing him back into the trolley with force.

She laughed, and he cried out in shock, as the trolley was pushed forwards a few metres, with Kid laying on top of the toilet paper and several assorted packets of food, and Maka lying on top of him. The trolley didn't stop until it hit something- or rather, someone.

The basket-on-wheels crashed into Jacqueline as she and Soul rounded the corner, knocking her over. Maka and Kid were too busy laughing to notice what had happened.

"STUPID FREAKS!" Jacqueline cried from the floor, even more infuriated when Soul joined in their laughter.

Maka stopped laughing. Pushing herself up off of Kid, she leaned her head over the back of the trolley, staring at the girl. Then, she did the most immature thing she could possibly think of- she stuck her tongue out.

Kid, who was a bit fed up with the can of chopped tomatoes that was digging into his back, sat up, pulling Maka with him. Together, they dismounted the trolley.

Maka was slightly confused about the other girl. She was a weapon, she would have been used to pain- a fall like that would have been nothing to her. She couldn't work out why Jacqueline was so hysterical.

"YOU BITCH! It's NEVER going to wash out!" the girl on the floor sobbed.

It was only then that Maka noticed that the bottle of tomato sauce had kind-of exploded in the crash, and was oozing out onto Jacqueline's once-white skirt.

"That's so uncool," Soul muttered, glancing at the skirt. Jacqueline nodded fiercly, standing up.

"You're damn right, it's uncool! Look at what that walking freak-show did to my skirt!"

"Nah," Soul said, "It's uncool that you're freaking out about it so much. It's just a skirt." He then took her hand, walking her in the other direction, away from Maka and Kid to calm down. But not before his girlfriend turned around and hissed "Abnormal bitch. Go back to the hole you call a library, freak. And take the other freak with you."

Maka's eyes stung with tears and she found herself rooted to the spot. Forgetting the fact that Soul was berating his girlfriend for being so uncool, she simply stood, trying to prevent the warm tears from leaking down her face.

Kid noticed immediately, and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tightly to his broad chest, and she felt like this was the only place safe enough to stay.

"Hey, she's just a bitch. Ignore her, she doesn't know how awesome you are," he murmured into her ear quietly. She took a shaky breath, before replying, "She called you a freak, too."

"Yeah," he laughed a little, as though he got called that all the time, "And I'm not taking it personally, am I? It's probably just that time of the month for her."

She laughed a little at what he was implying, then sobered. "Must be hard for her."

Kid pulled back, looking at her. "What?"

"I said, it must be hard for her. She seems to have 'that time of the month' all year around," (**a/n: Sweetsheart?)** she said, and he laughed genuinely. He pulled the girl he loved the most in the world closer to him, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What do you say to going to... what did she call it? Oh yeah, the hole we call a library?" he asked her, and she grinned.

"Yup, I'd love to." She said, but she didn't want to move just yet. She was happy staying in his arms.

"Hey!" a voice cried from behind them. It was the boy who had been stocking shelves before. "I hope you're gonna pay for all of that!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kid yelled back. They began pushing the trolley towards the door.

"Hey, umm, Kid?" Maka asked nervously. When he nodded, she continued.

"Do you think she'll hate me a lot for ruining her skirt?"

He thought about it, then shook his head. "I don't see why she would. It was spilt in a perfectly symmetrical pattern."

**A/N: I had NOOOOOOOO idea what I was gonna write for this chapter. It's kind of a word vomit, so hopefully the next chapter will be better. **

**WOOOH! I need more Pocky… o.O**


	3. Symmetrical COFFEE BREAK!

**A/N: I'm back, and it's my birthday! Yay!  
>Well, actually, it's not. But I'm sure in some countries it is right now. ^.^<br>So this chapter is my birthday present… that I'm giving to you guys. X) And don't worry, I'm not hyper on Pocky this time. **

**Not sure if I've disclaimed yet for this story, so I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. AT ALL. Except the plot, but y'know, just playing in the Soul Eater sandbox and all. **

**Warning: Swearing and fluffiness. They fit together better than you'd believe. **

"THAT'S IT!" Maka screamed. Soul was embedded into yet another tree.

"I CANNOT work like this! He is insufferable-"

"Hey!" Soul yelled.

"-Useless-"

"Get me out of here!" the boy yelled. He couldn't change back, unless he wanted his arm to be stuck in a tree all night.

"-Bastard-"

"Maka, I'm not kidding, get me out-"

"ASSHOLE!" she screamed, chucking a dictionary at the scythe. It had no effect, and that just made Maka feel even worse.

"Maka, stop," Kid's voice came from behind her. Stein watched the scene, not without some interest.

"I HATE HIM! He can go die in a hole, for all I care! All men are the same!" she continued to scream. Kid stopped in his tracks as he was approaching Maka to hug her.

"What?" he murmured, and Maka realized what she'd said. She turned to stare at him, doe-eyed.

"Uh, Kid, I'm sorry, it's just that I'm ups-" Kid stormed off, ignoring his girlfriend. She watched him go, and was about to follow when Stein interrupted.

"Oi, this is weapon practice, not a rom-com," he said. "I suggest you try again."

"No," Maka said stubbornly, plonking herself down on the grass. Stein blinked. Turning the screw in his head back again until it clicked, he looked at her.

"No?"

"No," she replied. "I want a new weapon."

"WHAT?" Soul cried from the other end of the clearing. "No, Maka, we can't separate, I need you-" But she wasn't listening- she'd walked off already, following Kid.

"Kid?" Maka called. She was walking around her new home, trying to locate the boy. But she couldn't find him.

"Maka, he's probably out. Give him some space, he'll be home soon," Liz consoled. Putting her arm around the younger teen, she led her to the best place in the world for a hurting person- in front of the television, with a sappy chick-flick in the DVD player, with lots of chocolate, pocky and icecream.

About halfway through whatever stupid film they were watching, Maka received a text message, and left the room in case it was from Kid and she had to call him. It was.

**Meet at deathbucks, want to talk. DTK. **

Maka sighed, grabbed her coat, and didn't even tell the Thompson sisters where she was going. She just left, walking down the street at 5pm by herself.

When she got there, however, she didn't notice the place. The whole of Starbucks had been decorated in green and sky blue- her favorite colours, she noticed- and the shop was empty.

Walking in, she sat at one of the couches, waiting and wondering what the hell was going on. Even the staff had disappeared.

"Kid?" She called out, nervously.

"Hi, Maka!"

Death the Kid sauntered into the room, sitting next to her on the couch. An awkward silence reigned for a few moments.

"So, why are we here?" she asked.

"Oh!" Kid cried, "how rude of me. Would you like some coffee?" She shook her head, and he sat back down from when he'd leapt off the couch to get the beverage.

"Kid, why are we here, and why is no-one else?" she asked again, and he hesitated before answering.

"Uh… well, I wanted to show you that not all guys are the same, and we aren't all useless bastards."

Maka laughed out loud at his revelation. He was such an idiot that it was kind of sweet. But there had to be another reason. After some more prodding and poking, he told her.

"Maka," the boy said, "I want… well, I don't know quite how to say it, but.."

"Spit it out, already!" She laughed, poking him- physically this time.

"I know this is probably stupid, but I don't think you and Soul should stop being partners. Your resonance is so strong, and I know he hurt you, but you had a good partnership, and you should try to keep it." Kid said in a rushed voice, as though the world might explode if he didn't say it all quickly enough.

Maka paused to consider his words, mulling them over thoughtfully.

"Hmmm," she said to herself. "No."

"But-!" Kid began, but she started laughing.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm just joking. Uh, yeah, I guess I can try it, if you feel so strongly about it.." she said uncertainly, before being glomphed by her boyfriend.

"Now, should we get some coffee?" He asked, and she took his hand, getting up off of the couch as staff began walking out of the staff room, where there was no doubt that they'd been listening intently at the key hole.

**A/N: Yeah. Short. Sappy. Fluffy. Whatever. I was updating before breakfast, so I didn't have much time ^.^**

**Anyway, my mum is the best- she made an absolutely AWESOME Death The Kid cake! She didn't even know how much I like him, but she asked my brother for help and it's EPIC! XD  
>My friends are jealous now. They just wish their parents were as awesome as mine ^.^ Aside from that, my parents also gave me two manga books. X) Gotta love having parents who understand animemanga obsessions. **

**Anyway, gotta have breakfast, I guess. Bye!**

**xxElliexx**


	4. Symmetrical work it out

**Omg. Could this possibly be another chapter? So soon? O.o lols ;)  
>I'm getting a bit repepepepepepetitive, I know. Just bear with it for now ^.^ <strong>

**Buuuuuuut- I've done a chapter which focuses more on Kid! I'd say it's his p.o.v, but since it's third-person narration, I can't. **

The usual, deafening din of the hallways was missing when Death the Kid, Maka Albarn, Patti Thompson and Liz Thompson walked towards their classroom. In fact, the walkways were almost empty.

_Strange, _Kid thought. _Where is everyone?_

Turning down a hallway which led to Class Crescent Moon, they stopped in their tracks. Every student of Shibusen, or so it appeared, was listening at the keyhole to the classroom.

Elbowing his way past several students, and pulling his entourage along with him, he pushed himself through the crowd to the door. There sat Tsubaki, kneeling on the floor, as white as a ghost. Black*Star was laughing obnoxiously, and Soul stood, paralyzed in horror. Jacqueline was nowhere in sight.

Maka knelt down to her best friend's eye-level. Kid watched her, and glanced at Soul with a question written in his golden eyes.

"She walked… oh Death…" he said, slapping his open palm across his face.

"What?" Kid asked, concerned about the wellbeing of Tsubaki.

"She walked in on… hahahaa…. Stein and the eyepatch lady!" Black*Star laughed hysterically, slapping his thighs in mirth.

"Stein-sensei and Marie-sensei? So what?" Maka asked innocently, not understanding the insinuation.

"They were having sex, Maka." Soul said, staring at her. She got it this time, and blushed a furious red tone.

"Oh."

That pretty much summed it up. Patti burst out laughing like Black*Star, and Liz just groaned.

"They… they could have at least put a sign on the door!" Tsubaki cried, tears streaming down her face. "I feel so bad for intruding!"

Kid could barely contain his laughter. One of his friends had just walked in on two of her teachers having sex, and all she could say was that she felt bad for intruding? Besides, with-

Kid's thoughts were interrupted suddenly when Tsubaki fainted.

The crowd around them got closer to see the girl sprawled on the floor. Kid sighed, and Black*Star continued laughing.

"I'll take her," Soul suggested. "We'll go to Naigus-sensei and have her treated for shock."

With that, the white-haired teen lifted the poor girl up and the crowd miraculously parted for them. Maka ran along behind them, hand-in-hand with Kid.

"Hey! Don't take her, I'll do it!" Black*Star called after his best friend, running to snatch his buki from the grasps of the other boy.

"I was fine with it," Soul said, but he was cut off when Black*Star took off running for the dispensary, yelling over his shoulder.

"I don't want you touching her, when you had Maka you broke her heart! I don't want to see what you break of Tsubaki's!"

Soul stared, wide-eyed, at the retreating back of his best friend. Kid winced at the low blow, but it was true. No-one could trust their girl with Soul anymore. It was an unspoken, mutual agreement.

Nevertheless, three of the five teens followed Black*Star and Tsubaki. Liz and Patti remained in the crowded hallway, Black*Star sat by Tsubaki's side, Kid sat next to him, and Maka and Soul remained in the hallway outside of the dispensary door, to talk.

Kid could only hear muffled parts of the conversation, mainly when Maka raised her voice or Maka-Chopped the teenager. However, when he left the dispensary after Tsubaki woke up, to give her some private time with her shokunin, he saw his girlfriend and her buki engaged in a friendly, non-committal hug.

He grinned to himself. She was still his girlfriend, still loved him the most- but a shokunin without a partner that they trusted was like a shokunin without a partner at all. He was glad they were getting better towards each other- as long as he kept his stupid, cheating claws away from her. Seriously, he was happy for them.

One person watching the scene unfold, however, was not. Standing at the other end of the hallway, she narrowed her eyes in her boyfriends' direction. _Cheating bastard, _she thought to herself. However, she knew how to get him back, and wanted to do it as publically as possible, so she continued walking for now.

Death the Kid remained standing in the hallway until it was realized that he was there. Soul looked a bit guilty, but Kid ignored it, hugging his girl.

The three of them couldn't hear the sounds of Tsubaki and Black*Star discussing what had happened before, between the odd, occasional kiss. That was probably a good thing.

**A/N: There. Done. What you think?**


	5. Mr Perfect

**A/N: Heyy, I'm back! (finally!) I know it's been a while since I updated… at least two weeks, but I had writers' block. I've also been into a couple of other fandoms (Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Rangers' Apprentice) and for those of you who have written fanfic for more than one fandom, you should know how hard it is to write a story for a fandom that isn't your current obsession.**

**Hopefully, however, I've done Soul Eater some justice. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my mate Exorcist Aki-Chan, because Sweetsheart was an idiot in the chapter she dedicated to Aki. **

**Also, the only thing I own is a Soul Eater keychain of Kid, Liz and Patti, and replica of Soul's headband. I don't own Soul Eater (unfortunately.) **

**Also… SURPRISE! You'll get it by the end of the chapter.**

**And warning: Fluffiness abounds. **

"Good," Kid muttered to himself as he stood in the training fields, next to Stein, Tsubaki and Black*Star, and his two weapons.

Together, they watched as Maka sliced through the air with Soul, the two of them creating almost-perfect resonance. Kid admired his girlfriends' devotion- only that, could allow her to work alongside her buki with such skill after what had happened between them.

Maka neatly executed two overhead, spinning, attacks. Walking forwards with her weapon in her left hand, she continued to spin the scythe, flicking her wrist. She stopped just short of a tree, and completed her final spin, bringing the blade of the scythe to rest against the tree lightly.

"Better," Stein said from where he sat. None of the students could look at the teacher in the eye after what had happened a couple of days ago, but they agreed with his assessment. Maka and Soul were really getting better.

"Class dismissed," the doctor called loudly enough for everyone to hear it, before leaving the clearing. The students sighed- class had only just started. It didn't matter, though.

Maka ran over to Kid, hugging him tightly.

"Did you see that? We did it, we managed to work together!" She cried, squeezing him tightly. He grinned at her, hugging her back. She was so cute when she was so proud of herself, he noted.

"So," Liz said, "we have the rest of the day off. What are we gonna do?"

"How about a game of basketball?" Soul asked. Kid looked up, only just noticing that he'd approached as well. The others- except for Maka- were nodding. It had been a long time since the group had simply hung out together, but now that Maka and Soul weren't fighting, they were able to.

The gang of teenagers headed off to their usual basketball court, Black*Star and Soul racing on ahead while the others walked. Kid and Maka walked a few metres behind most of the group, hand-in-hand.

Reaching the basketball courts, they separated into teams as best as they could. Kid and Maka refused to be separated, and they also took Soul and Liz onto their team. Black*Star, Tsubaki and Patti had one less person on their team because Black*Star had so loudly insisted that Maka was useless at this game.

_Wait until I show them… I've been practicing,_ she giggled to herself. Kid glanced her way as she grinned, and he smiled. He'd been her coach.

The game began when Soul and Black*Star jumped for the ball, that Kid had bounced. It went in the direction of Maka's team, and she bolted for it. She caught the orange ball on the bounce and threw it to Liz, over Tsubaki's tall frame. Liz dropped it, Patti grabbed it, and the game took off.

Soul and Black*Star, obviously the best at basketball, took over then, running up and down the court alternately. They dominated the playing field, and Maka knew that they'd be an unstoppable force if they were on the same team.

She didn't care that it'd become a one-on-one match, however, when Kid pulled her over behind the basketball hoop post and began to kiss her passionately. She melted, but he held her upright with his arms that had wrapped around her waist.

_He was perfection. _She thought to herself, but she knew that perfect was a practical impossibility in this day and age. _However,_ she thought as he deepened the kiss further, _he's pretty damn close. If anything is perfect, it's him~_

"Oi, what are you doing? You're not even playing?" Liz called out from over the other side of the court. They broke apart with a start, before realizing the source of the commotion. She laughed, and he grinned, kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh well," Liz muttered to herself, before grabbing Soul by the scruff of his jacket as he ran past with the ball. He shouted in surprise, dropping it. Black*Star hooted loudly and picked it up. Annoyed, Soul span around to yell at Liz.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, "You're on my si-"

The white-haired teenage boy's eyes widened with shock, when Liz pulled him towards her and kissed him on the lips.

Everyone was stunned as they gazed upon the now-kissing people. Soul, although surprised, didn't seem to be too displeased when he deepened the kiss. Sitting down, her in his lap, they began to make out, more than Kid had ever made out with Maka.

Looking at the two teenagers, she noticed that that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Looks like she's eating his face, huh?"

"Mhhmm," Maka said. Kid drew her attention away from the kissing couple, and kissed her again. Neither of them noticed that at the other end of the court, Tsubaki and Black*Star had also started making out, while Patti ran back and forth up and down the court, continuing to play basketball against the other, occupied, team.

Walking home from the courts with Kid, she joined in the conversation- she had a lot to offer on the topic of interest.

"So, what are you going to do about Jacqueline?" She asked her meister. She'd been upset about him cheating on her with the lantern girl, but she had no issue with him going out with Liz. And, hey. It was payback for that backstabbing bitch that stole him in the first place.

A small part of her mind nagged at her, telling her that it was probably his fault, but it didn't really matter. As long as he didn't break Liz's heart, it didn't matter because she now had Kid.

"I dunno," he said, in response to her previous question. "I like Liz better, I guess… the only reason I went out with Jacqueline was because I didn't know what I wanted." She grimaced, but he ignored it. It was probably good enough that he deemed it "cool" enough to talk about it.

"I dunno, Maka, I'll sort it out later. See ya," he said, leaving the group to walk in the direction of their- Maka paused- _his_- apartment. Black*Star and Tsubaki went with him, as their apartment was in a similar direction.

Maka went home, confused about her meister and his stupidity. _Although, I suppose it doesn't matter,_ she said, noticing how good it was to be holding hands with Kid, and how warm his hand was, and that he was wearing a small smile on his face, _because I have Mr. Not Quite But As Close To Perfect As Anyone Can Be right here._

**A/N: Yeah. I know. It's short. I'm a little out of inspiration though… I'm trying! O.o **

**Loooooool **

**Oh and by the way: I'm an Avatard. As they say, if you send me a flame, I'll send one back- and they call that Agni Kai. **

**Anywayyy, until next time,**

**xxEllie**


	6. Yet more bookthrowing

**A/N: Here it is! Tada!**

**Dedicated to all the guys(+Athena) in my group. *coughs*. **

**Anyyyyway, I might've upset some people with the last chapter… meh. LizxSoul is good anyway, nyah?**

On Sunday night, Maka laid on her stomach on her and Kid's bed, a book open in front of her. She wasn't really reading it though, as her mind was full of a million thoughts about this latest development in her friendship group.

_Geez, what is our life? It's messed up, like some stupid manga or something. Like something that Black*Star would read. It's ridiculous. _

No sooner had she had that thought than the phone next to her buzzed. She sighed to herself, now everything was going to be blown out of proportion and screwed up. She picked it up and hit the green button to talk.

"HI MAKA!" A voice screamed down the other end of the line. Maka winced, holding it away from her ear a few inches. It was Liz. The blonde girl had left earlier that evening to hang out with Soul, Patti had gone shopping with Tsubaki, and Kid had gone for a haircut. She'd decided to stay at home- she never really liked shopping with Patti, as she made her try on fifty different articles of clothing, and it was a two hour walk across the city to Kid's hairdresser, but, as her boyfriend had stated, his hairdresser was "the only one who would cut it symmetrically."

"Liz? Are you drunk?" Maka said, her voice echoing back in a metallic fashion. The other teen giggled loudly. The thud-thud-thud of music in the background was grating on her nerves, and she guessed that they were in a club somewhere.

"N-nope! I'm SMASHED!" Liz laughed uncontrollably, barely managing to form her words. Maka then heard Soul's droning voice in the background, slightly more uplifted than usual. She rolled her eyes, then clapped her hand to her forehead in pain. She'd done that so often lately that it was starting to hurt.

"So? You want me to come and get you?"

"Nope!"

Maka facepalmed again, this girl was really starting to annoy her. She was okay sober, but drunk she was as annoying as the mosquito ringtone that Soul used to use all of the time. Through gritted teeth, she asked, "Then why did you call me?"

Liz screamed on the other end, and Maka almost dropped her precious mobile phone. She gathered that through her and Soul's combined laughter, he'd picked her up.

"Coz I wanted to say HI! Now, gotta go, sexytimes for Liz!" the girl said, her voice borderline hysterical from laughter.

"Wait, Liz, don-" The line went dead. Maka sighed. Liz was a grown woman and could make her own stupid, drunken decisions. She just wanted to prevent the heartbreak that was inevitable for her friend. Soul had cheated twice- he'd do it again with no qualms, she was sure of it.

Sighing yet again, Maka stretched out on the bed, attempting to go back to her novel. She had no idea how long she stared at the same page for, but she leapt up when the front door slammed shut.

"Kid?" She called, leaping off of the bed and running to the door. He was there, taking off his jacket and putting it in the cupboard. She raced down the stairs and jumped into his arms as he turned to see what the commotion was. He fell back into the door that he'd just shut, but didn't seem to mind, staring up at his girlfriend with a smile.

"Anyone would think you were desperate to see me," he muttered, and she grinned, kissing him quickly on the lips. Well, that was her intention anyway. He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth for her as she did the same for him.

_Is it just me, or did it get really warm in here? _ Maka thought, not really paying attention to her thoughts. All she could think about was Kid.

Pulling back to stare at her boyfriend, she noticed that she'd straddled him when she'd knocked him over. He didn't seem to mind, but she blushed, sliding off of him and standing up, before walking into the kitchen.

He followed, of course, and saw her flicking through a recipe book that Spirit had bought for his father as a joke a while ago. Shinigami-sama was well known for his lack of cooking skills.

"You hungry?" She asked, not really paying attention to him as she flipped a page. He grinned.

"Depends," he said, and Maka looked up at him curiously, "on what you're offering."

She whacked him over the head with the book. "Pervert," she muttered, smiling. He shrugged, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck, which was bare because of her pigtails. She dropped the book.

"Really? Kid, I'm hungry," she complained, not really caring about the food anymore.

"So am I," he said, and the pair moved out of the kitchen and into the bedroom for hygienic reasons.

The weekend ended as quickly as it came, (**A/N: Doesn't it always? D: ) **and Maka found herself once again traipsing up the millions of stairs that lead to Shibusen, Kid and Patti in tow. Liz was "too ill", aka too hung over, for school, so she stayed at home. She'd come home at around three o'clock in the morning, still a little drunk and wearing her skirt inside-out. The other teens knew this because they'd been unable to sleep, worrying about her- although she reassured them that she'd had much worse in Brooklyn.

Maka sighed tiredly, wishing that there was an easier way to get upstairs. All things considered, it wasn't necessary for her to go to school at all, since she was simply doing remediation with Soul, who would also be at home sleeping off his hangover. However, she wanted to be the best, so she still went along to class.

The classroom was half-empty, which wasn't unusual. Most people their age went partying on Sundays, regardless of the fact that they had school the next day. Jacqueline and Kim glared at Maka as she entered, but she was used to that by now. Even the teacher was absent- which would be normal if Maka, Kid and Patti had been on time, but they were twenty minutes late. Everyone seemed to be either talking or going on with study, so Maka pulled out one of her many books and began to read.

A shadow fell over her desk and she glanced up, expecting Kid, who had gone to the library for a few minutes. Then she realized it was a stupid idea, because he'd only been gone for seven minutes.

Staring into the hate-filled eyes of the brunette that had caused Soul to cheat on her, she wondered what she'd done wrong now. The girls' pink-haired friend was standing to the left of her.

"You and me, outside, now." Jacqueline said, not even bothering with pleasantries. Maka knew this couldn't be good, but she was never one to back down from a challenge. Standing upright, she followed the slightly-taller teen outside. Kim stood lookout as the girls reached the corridor.

"So," Jacqueline began, folding her arms and glaring at Maka for all she was worth. Maka rolled her eyes again, leaning against the wall.

"So," Maka repeated. It was just what Jacqueline had been looking for. In seconds, the taller girl had Maka pinned by her green-and-white striped tie against the wall.

"You little bitch, don't patronize me! Now," she began again, while Maka stared at her, annoyance in her eyes, "I hear you've slept with my boyfriend."

Maka snorted- she'd never slept with Soul, but if she had, it was none of this girls' business. Soul had been her boyfriend first.

"Don't you ignore me," the other girl hissed as Maka laughed. She could easily knock the other girl away, but it was pointless. It'd only start another fight- and besides, if the girl wanted to hurt her, she was holding the tie in the wrong spot.

"I've never slept with him," she replied. Obviously that was what the other girl didn't want to hear, because Jacqueline thought she was lying. Maka didn't even _sound_ scared.

"LIAR! There's a reason he's been so distant from the woman he loves!" She snapped. Maka rolled her eyes again.

"If you think he truly loves you, why do you suspect him of cheating? Now, I have work to do. I'll leave you to sort out your petty fights with your one," Maka snorted, "_true_ love." Delivering a roundhouse kick, she knocked the buki sideways and walked back into the classroom coolly.

Patty glanced up as she walked in- the pistol had obviously been concerned- but upon seeing that Maka was fine, she went back to what she was doing- making yet another giraffe. Her room was so full of the origami that she could barely walk around in it.

Sitting back in her seat, she noticed that Kid still wasn't there. Glancing around the room- _it'd been ten minutes at least-_she breathed a sigh of relief as he walked in. She wanted to tell him what happened.

He crossed the room, and instead of making her move from her seat so he could get to his, he walked down the aisle in front and pulled himself up to the desk, then sat down.

"Why did that take you ten minutes, Kid?" She asked, putting her elbows on her desk, chin resting on her palms. He smiled good-naturedly.

"It meant that I could spend eight minutes in the library," he said, kissing her cheek before opening his bag, which was bursting at the seam. She wasn't surprised- every time he went to get one book, he had to get another seven around the same size.

So, he had his awkward, OCD moments, but then, she wasn't exactly _normal_ either.

Maka went back to reading her book, which was still open on her desk. Once again her mind wandered, this time worried about what would happen to Liz if Jacqueline ever found out that she and Soul had slept together.

**A/N: Soooooo, plot finally developed a bit more! Yay!  
>Please R&amp;R! xD<strong>

**xxEllie**


	7. Symmetrical Surprises

**Hey. **

**New chapter. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews, I had a really crappy day and then I came home and saw my inbox. It made me feel so much better! Thanks ^.^**

A loud crash sounded from the kitchen, followed by a yelp of pain. Maka, who had been doing homework at one of Kid's bedroom desks- he had two to preserve the symmetry- jumped. She went to the door to call out to the Thompson sisters, who were in charge of cooking that night, but Kid beat her to it, running from his seat at his other desk.

"You okay down there?" He yelled from the top of the staircase.

Patti appeared at the doorway to the kitchen. "Yeaaaaah! Liz just dropped a plate!" Kid went as white as a sheet, which wasn't saying much as he was naturally pale anyway, and jumped over the barrier of the top landing to land on his feet on the first floor.

Maka would have followed- she'd jumped off of buildings before- but decided it wasn't worth the risk, running down the stairs instead. She ran after her boyfriend, who had dashed into the kitchen after Patti.

Liz stood at the bar, her hand bleeding from a serious-looking gash. Kid went to the cupboard, obviously to get the first aid kit, while Maka guided Liz over the broken plate shards to sit on a barstool. The girl was in shock.

Another crash sounded and she jumped again, as did Patti. Turning to the source of the noise, they saw Kid, who was now also standing amidst a pile of broken plate shards.

"KID? WHAT THE HELL?" The bepigtailed (A/N: yeah. That's now a word. Like bespectacled.) girl yelled. Her boyfriend smiled at her happily, stepping over the shards neatly to grab the first aid kit out of a different cabinet.

"I'm sorry to have startled you, but we only had eight plates." He informed her, passing her the box. He and Maka then set to work cleaning Liz's wound, while Patti swept up the broken plates. "I had to get rid of one so that there'd be a symmetrical number of them."

As he spoke, Patti accidently nudged a plate that had been sitting on the counter ready for their meals. It fell to the floor with an almighty _crack,_ once again leaving debris on the floor. Kid then got up calmly, while Patti giggled, and picked up another plate, dropping it to the floor and destroying it.

The front door opened as this happened and in walked Shinigami-sama, in his usual happy mood. He took one look (or so they thought, they were never sure because of that mask) at the kitchen, shrugged, and kept walking. When Maka looked at Liz questioningly, who had seemed to come out of her shock, holding the bandage as Maka tied it up, "He's used to seeing this when he comes over. This is the seventh dinner set we've broken in the last year."

The other girl laughed, rolling her eyes. "I suppose that we'll have to go shopping soon, then."

Liz grinned. "That's the plan."

_/lol this is a line break, or is it? Doesn't look like one, but that's what it's here for. It's a pretty good line break, don't you think? I like this line break, because the other ones are too small and annoy me. Like Ri-chan. x)/_

The whole "family" woke up extremely early the next day. Maka had come to think of them as a family, because of all of the roles they seemed to have in their house. Maka was like the mother- always making sure that the others were okay, and looking out for them. Kid was like the father, who let the others have fun as long as they were within reason (and didn't break the symmetry.) Liz was like the teenage daughter who wanted to stay out late, have boyfriends and get drunk, and Patti was the incorrigible, yet playful child.

The reason for the timing of their awakening was because Liz was being sick… again. It had been two days since the incident with the plates, so they were sure it wasn't disgust at that. The first thing that ran through Maka's mind was pregnancy. It made sense- Liz had had drunken sex, probably unprotected, with Soul a couple of weeks ago. It always infuriated her on television, in books and manga, and in other stories when the main character was so OBVIOUSLY pregnant and they had no idea. But Maka didn't know how to bring this up with Liz, so she decided to let it be.

Patti and Kid were as clueless as the characters in the stories, but Liz seemed to know. She had a slightly smug air about her that seemed to indicate that she thought she was the only one with any idea. Maka ignored it, although it certainly puzzled Kid. Patti didn't really care.

It was only when the "family" went shopping for new plates, and clothes for the girls, that Liz said anything.

After they'd bought three sets of eight of plates (Maka had insisted on three. One so that they could break another set, and therefore would have broken eight sets of plates in the last year, one for the kitchen, and one spare in case any more broke) and some new clothes (She really didn't like shopping with the Thompson sisters, but her vest really was getting a bit tight and her skirt was a bit small.) they were walking through the shopping centre, looking at some DVD's to buy, when Liz tugged on Maka's coat sleeve discreetly. When she turned to look at the other girl, she inclined her head in the other direction, towards a makeup store. Leaving Patti preoccupied with choosing a DVD, and Kid preoccupied with keeping Patti from making a weird choice ("LION KING! LION KING!"), she headed over to the other store with Liz.

"So, um, Maka," Liz said, looking at a rotating stand of blue and green necklaces, not really paying attention to the sparkling jewelry, "I need to ask you a favor."

Maka sighed- she'd seen this coming from a mile away. Liz wanted to tell Maka, but have her keep the secret until it was too obvious to everyone else.

"Yeah? Is this about Soul? Or your possible pregnancy?" The slightly-younger girl responded, and Liz's mouth formed a perfectly round "O" shape. Maka found herself being pulled behind a shelf displaying blushes and foundation tones buy the back of her vest. The girls sat on the floor in the middle of the shop.

"You know about that?" Liz hissed, looking around anxiously. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh, you've been throwing up like someone who drank two litres of alchohol every morning for the past three days. I'm not stupid. And you've been complaining about cramps and stuff."

"I, uh… okay, well, since you know anyway…" The older teen hesitated, before making her mind up.

"I need you to get me a… a test."

Maka sat upright and away from the shelf she'd been leaning on.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. I need you to get me a test. A pregnancy test."

Maka's eyes were as big as saucers. "You want a test."

Liz nodded. Maka shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Liz, I can't get you one."

"Yes, you can, Maka! I really need your help on this- I mean, what if anyone saw me getting the test? My reputation would be ruined! And I can't trust Patti or Kid with this!"

Maka had to laugh- mentally, of course- at her statement. If anything, her getting a pregnancy test would live up to the expectations of the rumors about her.

"And my reputation? What if Kid saw me?"

"Well, just say that you missed your last period!" Liz rolled her eyes. Maka shook her head.

"I won't lie to him. I got that a couple of weeks ago. And _we _don't have unprotected sex."

Liz glared at the other teen for a moment. Only one tactic would work on this girl, and she hated to use it, but if she had to…

"Pleeeeeease, Maka?" she asked, looking saddened.

"No."

"Pretty pretty pleeeeeeeease?" Liz begged, holding her hands up in a prayer-like gesture.

"FINE! Just stop bugging me!" Maka snapped, looking away. Liz beamed, hugging the girl tightly around the shoulders and neck, nearly suffocating her.

"Thanks, Maka, I'll never forget it! How can I repay you?"

"You'd better not. And you can repay me by getting Kid and Patti far, far away from the chemists.

_/oh wow, another line break! Aren't line breaks fun? So, is this chapter good? Surprising? Or crappy? Leave a review at the end of the chapter, pleeeeeeeease? X) oh and I was so looking forward to writing this bit x)/ _

Maka entered the pharmacy quietly, unsure of where to look for such an item. She had Liz's money in her pocket, but she'd left behind her phone, her wallet, and her courage, putting them all into the little glass bowl in the hallway. She stood around for a moment, gazing at all of the items, before she was approached by a lady well into her fifties, wearing a name tag that read _Clarice._

"Hello," the Clarice woman asked, "How can I help you?"

Maka blushed, looking at the floor. She really didn't want to ask, but she didn't know where to find them otherwise…

"I'm looking for a pregnancy test," she mumbled under her breath. The woman's bright smile didn't falter.

"Sorry, dear? I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm looking for a pregnancy test…." She said a little louder, but still softly.

"Speak up, dear, I can't-"

"I'M LOOKING FOR A PREGNANCY TEST!" Maka said loudly, and all of the other staff and customers glanced at her. Then, figuring it was just another slutty teenager who got drunk and had sex again, they went back to their own business. She blushed a deep crimson.

The woman's smile broadened.

"Of course," she said, winking at Maka, who blushed an even darker red.

The woman went behind the counter, still grinning. She obviously loved torturing the people that came in here. Before she could think, Maka blurted "It's not for me! It's for a friend!"

Clarice just laughed, "Sweetie, that's what they all say."

"But it's true," Maka insisted. "My friend's just outside, she's just too afraid to get the test!"

Clarice just shook her head with a smile.

"Here," she said, pushing it across the desk. "That's fourteen death dollars and ten coins. And because I'm nice, I'll throw in an extra one for free for your friend." The woman then put another test on top of the other one, and Maka, too embarrassed to argue, handed her fifteen death dollars, put the boxes in her bag and ran out of the door.

Liz looked relieved as Maka exited the shop, giving her a quick affirmative nod.

The group was silent on the walk home. Patti was contentedly slurping at an ice cream, Kid had finished his, Liz hadn't wanted one ("Gotta look out for my figure!" with a meaningful glance at Maka) and Maka's was slowly melting in her hand. She didn't really want it- even though it was her favorite, mint-choc-chip.

When they arrived home, Kid and Patti were bewildered when Liz and Maka raced upstairs. Actually, Kid was bewildered. Patti was too busy sorting out the shopping.

In the privacy of the bathroom, Maka took out the two tests. Explaining what had happened, she passed one to Liz, sticking the other one back in her handbag. She then left the room, sitting on Liz's bed and waiting for her to come back.

After ten minutes, the door opened and Liz entered with a loud yell of joy. She blabbered nonsense in Maka's ears, hugging the smaller girl for all she was worth. The result was negative.

_I went through that humiliation for NOTHING? _Maka thought. It wasn't until she noticed that Liz had shut up that she realized that she'd said the last part out loud.

"Not _nothing_, Maka- you did it for my peace of mind. Anyway, you might need to keep that other test for a later time- with what I hear you and Kid have been doing, you might- OW!" Liz never got to finish her sentence before she was Maka-Chopped.

"I'm not pregnant, Liz. I'm going now," Maka said, leaving the room with her bag still over her shoulder.

Even though the statement had been simple, an insult even, it had her mind full of thoughts. Sure, her and Kid had had sex, what teenage couple hadn't, but there was very little chance that she could be pregnant.

_Don't be stupid, of course you aren't. No symptoms, idiot. _She rolled her eyes. Plus, she'd had her period acouple of weeks ago. And her and Kid had been careful.

_Then why was Liz's stupid, offhand statement bothering her so much?_

Her eyes drifted to her bag, which contained the pregnancy test. Standing up suddenly, she strode over to the bag and ripped it open. Pulling out the test, she went to the left en suite that attached to Kid's bedroom, labeled "her" bathroom. She was going to take the stupid, free test and prove to herself that she was being an idiot. She and Kid hadn't been careful for no reason- it was to prevent stupid situations like this.

She felt a little nervous and sick as she waited for the results to show- _was that how Liz had felt?_ Standing in the locked bathroom, she picked up the test after the allocated time had passed. Turning it over, she wondered why she felt a wave of disappointment when she saw the tiny cross on the test. It was a good thing that she wasn't pregnant… Right?

_I'm still in high school. Of course it's good. Never mind the fact that I'm eighteen and technically a legal adult. It-_

She dropped the box that she'd picked up to throw away. According to the box, a dash meant a negative-

And a cross meant-

She stared back at the stick that lay on the bathroom bench.

She was pregnant?

**A/N: YEAH! BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT! (*cough cough Sweetsheart cough*)**

**Lol jks, I'm sure you were Surprise if you weren't! xD**

**So yeah. Please R&R! Lol, I'm at the major turning point of the series (and I'm going to try and write another couple for the series, but bear with me) and I don't know what to say.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I certainly had fun writing it, and it took my mind off of the crappy day that I had! xD **

'**Til next time,**

**Ellie xx**


	8. Symmetrical Finale

**A/N: Very short, and it's the last chapter of Symmetrical Love! More info about the next story in the final Authors' Note.**

**Enjoy, please! xD**

"But I didn't think it was possible, I mean I-"

"Maka," Naigus said gently, "It can happen to anyone who has had se-"

"I know, I know," Maka interrupted hastily, "But we used protection and everything. And I've had no symptoms, no vomiting, no-"

"That's because you're only just three weeks. Not everyone has morning sickness, you know," the nurse explained. Maka was getting a little annoyed with her patient, calm tone- _but then again, she'd have to be like that in order to raise Black*Star._

"So I'm three weeks? Another eight months away?" the teenager asked hopefully. Mira smiled, and nodded.

"He or she will be born after you graduate, yes. But you won't want to be at school after about six months-"

"Yes I will! I-" Maka interrupted again, only to be cut off herself.

"-which is why I would suggest that your boyfriend brings home your work. I'm sure we can work something out."

Maka grinned, happy with that arrangement.

_/yet another line ! /_

"Maka, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Kid asked one morning. Maka was feeling good for once- although she had no morning sickness (luckily) she still had nausea that was associated with pregnancy. She nodded, the nausea rising back up in her throat- she had no idea what he wanted to "talk" about, but the idea made her feel ill. She was almost a month along now- it felt so weird to be saying that, but it was true. It had been nearly a month since she'd gotten pregnant.

The pair of them walked into a private corridor, away from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the school. Standing next to a row of lockers, Maka leaned against the wall.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Kid?" She asked, attempting to quell the feeling of sickness in her stomach with not much success.

"You know what it is…" he said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. She looked at him quizzically.

"Oh, don't do that. Are you… well, I know you are, but I don't know how to ask…" he mumbled.

"What is it, Kid?" She asked. She really hoped he hadn't figured it out- she was sure she'd locked the pregnancy vitamins in the cupboard where he wouldn't find them, and how else would he know?

"Have you…. Um…. Are you pregnant?" He asked. Her breath caught.

"Uh…" she began, but it was like speaking through a lump of glue in her throat.

"I know you are," he said. She nodded.

"Say it," Kid said calmly, only the slightest hint of anxiety in his tone. "I need you to say it, I need you to make it feel more real."

"I'm- I'm pregnant," she said, sliding down the wall sadly. He was going to hate her now. This was it.

He sighed, but out of disappointment or relief she wasn't sure. She wrapped her arms around her knees, burying and hiding her face. She felt him slide down the wall next to her.

"Wow, that's…" he said quietly. She knew how he felt- there were no words.

He began to laugh quietly, and she looked at him, confused.

"You're, I mean, I knew, but that's just…"

"Awful, I know. We're going to be parents, and we're barely eighteen!" she said, beginning to cry. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"It's awesome." He said quietly. She laughed derisively. "No, it's not. It's not awesome, we're having a child."

"It is awesome. And our child will BE awesome. And we have another… eight or so months to worry about this, so let's not worry yet. I'll still be here," Kid said. He kissed her on the top of the head, and she cried even harder, but neither of them knew if that was from happiness, sadness, or stress.

They remained there until long after the bell to class went, but didn't care. This was much more important than any class. No-one told them how to prepare for a baby.

"So, how did you know, anyway?" Maka asked him. After her hysterical moment, she was quite collected and calm. He grinned.

"I can see souls too, dummy," he said with a laugh, ruffling her hair. She laughed.

"Of course. So I can't keep this hidden for much longer?"

"Nope, but you know what?" He said, hugging her more tightly.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter, because I love you." Kid said, kissing her gently, and leaving her thinking that maybe, even with a baby on the way in the next year or so, it was going to be okay.

**A/N: IT'S FINISHED! XD**

**And yeah, as mentioned before, yet another story coming soon from this series! xD **

**I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to Sweetsheart for the help and support, and to all of my other friends that have recently watched Soul Eater! **

**Thanks to each of you readers, and BIIIIIG thanks to all of you reviewers, you guys are awesome!**

**The next story, I'm intending to call Symmetrical Devotion. Keep an eye out for it, it'll be uploaded soon.**

**Until the third story, bye!**

**xxEllie**


End file.
